Dawn
Coverage thumb|left|236pxDawn makes her debut in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, on a yacht with the twelve other contestants, meditating on a railing next to B. She tells him the color of his aura is "exceptionally purplish-green" and that it suits him well, which makes him smile. When Chris blows up the yacht, Dawn is the first person to make it to shore, somehow doing so without getting wet. This annoys Jo, who thought she was the first to make it to shore and was excited about it. Dawn tells her that she took a shortcut. She is later seen with Mike and Zoey on the beach. When Zoey says she always used to watch Total Drama, Dawn says that she knows Zoey is an only child because her soul reads "like an open book." Dawn is later placed on the Toxic Rats, arriving after Mike and Zoey in the race. She seems to levitate to the finish line, scaring Mike. During the challenge, when B signals his team to do something, Dawn directs the others, as he doesn't speak. When her team loses the challenge and Staci starts rambling again, she was the only member of the team who didn't outright glare at her angrily. Instead, Dawn gave her a more confused, but still disapproving look. At the elimination ceremony, Dawn is given the fourth marshmallow. n Truth or Laser Shark, she starts the episode by hanging upside down in her cabin, while talking to a bird, clearly worried about whatever it is saying. When Dakota complains about losing her beauty sleep, Dawn replies by saying that her desire for fame is a depressed cry for love, surprising Dakota that she knows so much about her. In the first part of the challenge, Dawn explains to Chris how B's aura shows his non-talking abilities, and she did not do much otherwise, since no questions were asked about her. Later, she does well on her portion of the obstacle course, by taking advice from the mutated rat about when to duck. Despite this, her team ends up losing, and Dawn convinces them that Dakota must go, saying that a great darkness will befall her if she remains. Dawn is given the second marshmallow of the night, and Dakota is eliminated. thumb|236pxIn Ice Ice Baby, Dawn calmly saves Lightning from choking on his food by performing the Heimlich maneuver. She then finds the beetle Lightning nearly swallowed and coaxes it. In the first challenge, Dawn struggles with climbing the mountain, being unable to even reach the lowest rock. She then senses B has a plan and decides to help him. B's plan involved the junk pile that a mutant beetle was guarding and Dawn noted that it was angry. Eventually, Dawn realizes that it was distraught because it had lost its offspring, which was the small beetle that she found in the morning. She reunites them, allowing B to complete his invention and win the first part of the challenge. Dawn tried to help Scott during the capture the flag snowball fight, by telling him which snowballs he should use. Scott ignored her the first time, which led to the snowball exploding in his face. She then asks Scott if he was held enough when he was younger, clearly frightening him. She later compliments Scott when he convinces the mutant beetles not to attack the fort. Dawn then manipulates the two beetles into assisting in attacking the Maggots' fort, but her effort is futile due to Scott making B melt their fort to reveal Mike (as Vito) with their flag, losing the challenge for the Rats. She received the first marshmallow of the night and was safe from elimination. She was also sad when B was eliminated from the competition. In the beginning of Finders Creepers, Dawn is shown meditating in her cabin, when a firefly interrupts her, warning her that great evil is near. She takes this to be Chris, and is correct. Later, after Chris announces the challenge, Dawn and her team set out to find their first clue. After finding it in the base of a tree, Dawn reads the clue to determine where to go next. She identifies the next clue's location by the stars, and Scott deduces that they go northwest. Immediately afterwards, Dawn is taken by the "spider." The other Rats (aside from Sam) don't seem to care, and continue on without her. She is later shown in the spider's web, with the other captured contestants. She, along with the others were freed by Cameron, and her team wins the challenge due to Scott and Sam. thumb|left|215pxIn Backstabbers Ahoy!, Dawn spends most of her time collecting various pieces of nature, and putting them in a massive garbage bag. She then encounters Brick on his early morning run, and tells him that he was teased a lot as a child, thus resulting in his need to be dominated. At breakfast that morning, she tells Lightning that his chi has been shrunken. Lightning quickly denies this and steals her breakfast. While the first part of the challenge was underway, Dawn went off to collect more items, mostly seashells, and encountered Zoey, heartbroken over her situation with Mike supposedly liking Anne Maria. Dawn comforted her by telling her that she wouldn't be lonely forever, and that Mike liked her a lot. Dawn briefly mentioned that this was seen in his aura, or "the Mike parts of it." Zoey turned to question Dawn about this last comment, but when she turned around, Dawn had vanished. Dawn, along with Brick and Sam, was selected to be the water-skiers during the second portion of the challenge. She was noticeably horrified at the mutated seagulls, and ordered Scott to not fire anymore seagulls after two had already been shot. Nevertheless, the final seagull was fired when Scott aimed it at Sam's back while he was driving the boat. This caused their team to lose, and Dawn accused Scott of sabotaging them, knowing that Jo's gun was jammed and that Scott was the onlythumb|215px one who could have shot Sam. In the confessional, she declared Scott to be a traitor and vowed to expose his ways, unaware that he was eavesdropping on her from behind the outhouse. When Scott handed Dawn her garbage bag before the elimination ceremony, he dropped it and it spilled open, revealing all of the contestants' missing possessions. Thus, everyone in camp believed that Dawn had stolen their possessions, even though it was Scott who stole them and decided to make a last-minute switch to incriminate Dawn instead of Brick. Thus, at the elimination ceremony that night, when it came down to the bottom two of Scott and Dawn, Dawn was declared eliminated. Dawn frantically tried to save herself by revealing that she had found the McLean-Brand Chris Head, only to find out that it was a fake carved by Scott. She then tried to warn her team about Scott, but Chef stuffed her into her own garbage bag and placed her in the Hurl of Shame, sending her flying off before she could warn them about Scott's evil ways. Trivia *awn is the only contestant in the series who has been implied to have supernatural powers. **She was able to make it all the way to the shore from the boat, far ahead of everyone else, and without getting wet at all in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. ***In the same episode, Dawn seemed to levitate to the finish line. **She has the ability to communicate with animals (though it doesn't work on any species in the molluscs family). ***This ability allows her to make friends with the normal animals and mutated ones on the island. **She was able to detect which snowball is a regular snowball by detecting the presence of negative energy in Ice Ice Baby. **When Dawn cheered up Zoey over her problems with Mike in Backstabbers Ahoy!, she seemed to show up instantaneously out of nowhere, and disappeared in the same manner. **According to her Total Drama Online profile, she states that she is able to read one's future. **Throughout Total Drama Revenge of the Island, she reads some of campers' auras. ***She has currently read B, Zoey, Dakota, Mike, Lightning, Scott, and Brick's. ****Furthermore, the aura reading she does for Dakota in Truth or Laser Shark foreshadows her ultimate fate. *Dawn is the shortest of all the female contestants who debuted in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and the second-shortest member of the new cast overall, being only taller than Cameron (the shortest contestant of the fourth season). *Dawn is the first contestant and the first female of the new cast to set foot on the island. **Coincidentally, Beth who was the shortest female out of old cast was also the first contestant and the first female of the old cast to set foot on Camp Wawanakwa. *Dawn is quite likely a parody of Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter; as they bear a striking resemblance to each other, both allegedly have supernatural powers, both are considered outcasts, have an affinity with nature, and display little emotion when speaking. *She was the last female on the Toxic Rats until Jo joined the team in Runaway Model. *Dawn, Gwen, Lindsay, and Izzy are the only female contestants in the series to wear a skirt. *Dawn along with Jo and Gwen are the only contestants to originally have a different name. **Dawn's original name used to be Molly. *Dawn along with Cameron are the only contestants to know about Mike's condition without having to be told. Gallery NewDawnHQ.png Tdri dawn 174x252.png Dawnwave001.PNG Dawn Countdown.jpg ''' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island''' Theme Song (7).png|Dawn in the Openig Secuence. 20131202070629!Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-00h24m39s67.png|Dawn arrives with B. Dawn on the Beach.png|Dawn is the first to reach the island. Dawn Knows All.png|Dawn telling Zoey she knows that she had a lonely childhood. TDRI - HD1.png|Dawn is member of the Toxic Rats. Wowamutantsquirrel.png|The mutant squirrel scares Dawn. ThankyouB.png|Dawn is canses Staci. 640px-Dawn Landing.png|Dawn lands on Lightning's shoulder with ease. 20131201024627!Oie 883010hLdEkFZP.png|Dawn holding the hacksaw. Dawn's First Marshmallow.png|Dawn receives the fourth marshmallow in the first episode. Dawn Upside Down.jpg|Dawn speaking to a bird while hanging upside-down. Dawn Defends B.jpg|Dawn points out to Chris that B never talks. CARE1004171400002260 004 1280x720.jpg|Dawn versus Brick. Dawn and the Rat.jpg|Dawn is handed the mutant rat. Dawn and the Rat 2.JPG|Dawn understands the rat's warning about the cannon firing. Dawn's Pemonition.JPG|Dawn warning the others that something bad will happen to Dakota if she stays. Dawn's Second Marshmallow.JPG|Dawn receives the second marshmallow. DawnSaveBeetle.png|Lightning discovers Dawn was saving the beetle and not him. CARE1004171400002258 006 1280x720.jpg|Dawn avises Scott. DawnReunitesBeetleBaby.png|Dawn reunites the beetle with it's mother. DawnCute.png|Dawn waves at the beetles. Iceicebaby6.PNG|"I didn't know you were a beetle whisperer." - Dawn Dawn shocked.png|Dawn hears from Scott that B hates nature. B may talk.png|Dawn watches B take the Hurl of Shame. Finders Creepers (2).png|Dawn is warned by a butterfly that evil is lurking. Finders Creepers (8).png|Dawn reads the clue. Surfers.png|Dawn, Sam and Brick waterski for the rats. Backstabbers Ahoy (47).png Backstabbers Ahoy (56).png Categoría:Female Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Categoría:Toxic Rats